


Time out

by WriteWolf



Series: Steve&Bucky [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Будни команды Стива до событий "Войны Бесконечности".





	Time out

      От пинка Сэма пустая коробка отлетела в стену и смялась, но этого ему явно было мало, так что он ожесточенно пнул ее еще несколько раз, превращая в бесформенный комок картона.  
        
      — Какого, — удар, — блядь, — удар, — черта?! — еще удар.  
        
      — Сэм, хватит, — Наташа вздохнула и села на металлическую балку — один из немногих объектов, находящихся в практически пустом гулком ангаре. Совершенно пустом, если принимать во внимание то, что им хотелось здесь увидеть.  
        
      — Сэм! — повысив голос, цыкнул на него Стив. Он обходил ангар по периметру, то тут, то там выстукивая стены и пол, но, судя по всему, безрезультатно.  
        
      — Мне начинает казаться, что они знают о нас больше, чем мы про них, — отойдя от несчастной коробки, буркнул Сэм. — И если мы не начнем обгонять их снова, так и будем приходить на пустые склады.  
        
      — Ты не хуже нас знаешь, что именно это мы и пытаемся сделать уже неделю, — огрызнулся Стив, тут же поморщившись. — Извини, нервы.  
        
      — Все в порядке, — Сэм отмахнулся. — Просто… ай, к черту все, — он тяжело опустился прямо на пол. — Какие идеи?  
        
      Наташа, сосредоточенно изучающая что-то на дисплее своего смартфона, не поднимая головы, предложила:  
        
      — Перерыв?  
        
      — Эта неделя и так сплошной перерыв, мы не сделали ровным счетом ничего… — снова начал Сэм.  
        
      — Зато ты на ногах не стоишь, — Наташа шутливо пихнула его носком ботинка. — Нет, я серьезно. Гоняться за этой партией… — она пожала плечами, — пока мы безуспешно пытаемся выйти на их банду, где-то остальные плохие ребята проворачивают свои дела совсем без присмотра.  
        
      — А этих мы, скорее всего, хотя бы временно спугнули, — задумчиво протянул Стив и кивнул. — Есть другие зацепки?  
        
      — Роджерс, у тебя вообще есть кнопка паузы? Прямо сейчас — нет, но в первую очередь нам стоит залечь на дно. Иначе велик риск, что это они выйдут на нас, а бои на чужих условиях втроем — паршивая идея.  
        
      — Еще немного и я поверю, что у тебя появились какие-то личные дела, — насмешливо поддел ее Сэм, но в ответ Наташа только закатила глаза.  
        
      — Даже если и так — это только мое дело, — она посмотрела на Стива и подмигнула, вынудив его слегка смутиться и отвести взгляд.  
        
      — Хорошо, ты права. И где ты предлагаешь… залечь? — сделав вид, что не понял намека, продолжил Стив.  
        
      — Я давно не виделась с Вандой, а она сейчас должна быть где-то в Испании.  
        
      — Одна? — Стив нахмурился.  
        
      — Нет, ее сопровождает Вижен, все в порядке. Сэм, хочешь со мной? — она снова пихнула его ботинком, кажется, вырвав из дремы.  
        
      — С тобой — куда угодно, — очнувшись, тут же отозвался он, заслужив ответный смешок. — А ты, Кэп?  
        
      — До Испании с вами, а там посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил Стив.  
        
      Подошедшая Наташа понимающе похлопала его по плечу.  
        
        
      Переодеваясь в джете, Стив чувствовал невероятное облегчение. Безрезультатная гонка действительно выматывала гораздо сильнее, чем успешные, хоть и долгие операции, и получить передышку через два месяца почти непрерывных метаний по планете было очень своевременно. Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, он уже отправил два сообщения — одно Баки, другое Т’Чалле. Жаль, что быстро добраться до Ваканды не удастся, последние разы на это уходило не меньше двух суток — тогда от всей передышки осталось меньше одного спокойного дня. И все равно каждая поездка стоила чего угодно.  
        
      Проводя время в перелетах, боях, диверсиях и выслеживании врагов, легко отвлекаться от собственных переживаний, но сейчас Стив сполна ощущал, как сильно соскучился. Память о том, что на другом краю планеты Баки жив и идет на поправку, помогала справляться с любыми проблемами, но видеть его своими глазами было в разы лучше. А сделать это удавалось ужасно редко.  
        
      Да что там, даже связь была не всегда, и каждый раз, возвращаясь «в сеть», Стив до дрожи боялся узнать, что в его отсутствие что-то произошло. Пока обходилось. Даже в такие моменты Баки не жаловался, просто как ни в чем не бывало рассказывал о случившемся, расспрашивал, чем занимался Стив... А в каждом слове и каждой фразе все равно слышалось «скучаю», «приезжай почаще, пожалуйста».  
        
      Баки никогда не просил об этом открыто, зная, что Стив не может отказаться от взваленных на себя обязанностей. Единственное, что Баки когда-то себе позволил — «только рядом с тобой я не чувствую себя чужим».  
        
      Сердце каждый раз сжималось при мысли об этих словах и том моменте. Они лежали на траве под непривычными звездами, держась за руки и слушая перекличку ночных птиц, говорили о какой-то ерунде, и честное, хоть и грустное признание прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. И ответить на него было нечего.  
        
      Тогда Стив из кожи вон лез, пытаясь выторговать им как можно больше времени вместе, но все равно вынужден был уехать меньше чем через неделю. И с тех пор сомневался в своем решении еще сильнее, но все же — не настолько, чтобы заставить себя отказаться от дела. Мир то и дело пытался развалиться на куски, и остаться в стороне было невозможно.  
        
      — Стив, — голос Наташи вырвал его из размышлений, заставив поднять голову и устало проморгаться. — Ты как?  
        
      Она села рядом, бесцеремонно отпихнув сложенную форму.  
        
      — Порядок, — он пожал плечами. — Дерьмо случается, но не можем же мы всегда побеждать, верно?  
        
      — Это уж точно, — Наташа, видимо принявшая его хмурый вид за переживания по поводу неудачной вылазки, облегченно улыбнулась. — Куда хочешь поехать? Или как всегда?..  
        
      Стив хмыкнул и кивнул:  
        
      — Как всегда, конечно. И не думай, что в нынешней ситуации мне не хватает поездок по другим странам.  
        
      Помолчав немного, Наташа продолжила, понизив голос:  
        
      — И как долго это будет длиться?  
        
      — Столько, сколько понадобится, — кажется, излишне жестко отозвался Стив, сведя брови к переносице, но Наташа предостерегающе тронула его за руку.  
        
      — Я никого не виню, Стив. Просто не могу смотреть, как ты разрываешься на две части, и надеюсь, что так будет не всегда. Он сможет присоединиться к нам? Когда-нибудь?  
        
      Стив устало опустил голову.  
        
      — Нет. Я не хочу отпускать его на очередную войну, Нат. А что более важно — он сам не хочет. И так натерпелся больше, чем мы с тобой…  
        
      Наташа ободряюще сжала его запястье:  
        
      — Я все понимаю, но… Ты ведь знаешь, что это не может длиться вечно. Он в Ваканде, ты… где угодно, с риском попасться что врагам, что… другим врагам, — она скривилась, подбирая описание ополчившемуся на них правительству. — Честно говоря, иногда мне кажется, что вся наша беготня может паршиво кончиться. Но одно дело я… — Наташа вздохнула. — Тебе есть, что терять.  
        
      Стив грустно улыбнулся, все же поднимая усталый взгляд:  
        
      — Пока обходилось.  
        
      — Но не факт, что продолжит обходиться, — продолжила гнуть свое Наташа. — Стив… хотя бы допусти мысль о том, что ты тоже не обязан всю жизнь воевать. Даже если есть повод. Повод-то всегда найдется, а ты у нас один, — она тепло улыбнулась. — Ты же хочешь с ним остаться?  
        
      — Все мы чего-то хотим, Нат. И все чем-то обязаны.  
        
      — Ладно, не хочу наседать. Поспи, у нас есть пара часов.  
        
      Неопределенно кивнув, Стив дождался, пока Наташа уйдет, и с усилием потер виски. Она, конечно, была права. Но это абсолютно не помогало.  
        
        
      Испания встретила их жарой, показавшейся настоящим пеклом на фоне уже ставших привычными дождей. Ванда и Вижен должны были уже прибыть в городок, за пределами которого удалось спрятать джет, и все же туда еще нужно было добраться, по возможности не привлекая внимания. Место обещало быть туристическим, то есть привычным к разного рода незнакомцам, но Стив все равно раскопал в вещах старую кепку, почувствовав себя в ней хоть немного спокойнее.  
        
      Пробираясь через негустой лес, Стив отрешенно думал, что здесь красиво. По-летнему ярко, еще без выцветших от жары оттенков зелени, спокойно и тихо. Приученный ждать выстрелов и взрывов слух воспринимал шум листвы как абсолютную, но в то же время живую тишину, которую совершенно не нарушало журчание небольшой реки неподалеку или тихий разговор Наташи и Сэма. Впереди за деревьями уже виднелись изящные крыши местных домов, уютно выглядевших даже отсюда.  
        
      Выбравшись с тропинок на дорогу и уже входя в город, Стив мельком подумал, что хотел бы зарисовать этот вид. Толком не сформировавшаяся мысль рисковала оказаться тут же закинутой на десятый план — как много раз прежде, — но тут ему на глаза удачно попалась вывеска художественного магазина. Совпадение из тех, которые нельзя игнорировать.  
        
      — Сэм, Нат… — Стив ощутил смущение, словно желание рисовать было постыдным, и мысленно отвесил себе за это оплеуху. — Встретите Ванду без меня? Я подойду чуть позже, хочу в магазин зайти.  
        
      — Да, конечно. Без проблем, — не без удивления переглянувшись с Наташей, ответил Сэм. — Подождем тебя на центральной площади.  
        
      Махнув им рукой, Стив дождался, пока они свернут на другую улицу, и только тогда приблизился к магазину. Он был крохотным и довольно обшарпанным, но уютно звякнул колокольчиком на двери, когда Стив вошел. Кивнув женщине за кассой, Стив обвел взглядом витрины и начал с той, где были выставлены карандаши.  
        
      Стив выбирал покупки, не особенно торопясь, и думал, что, наверное, такой специализированный магазин в небольшом городе вряд ли приносит много прибыли. С интересом посматривающая на него женщина на неплохом английском подсказывала переводы некоторых ценников, но ее любопытство не было подозрительным или напряженным. Скрываться, даже находясь в международном розыске, оказывалось на удивление легко, особенно теперь, спустя почти год после событий в Австрии и Германии.  
        
      Все же набрав целую охапку бумаги, карандашей и красок, Стив расплатился и вышел из магазина, направляясь к центру. Наташа по телефону уточнила, что они сидят в кафе на одной из небольших улочек, расходящихся от центральной площади. На фоне слышался веселый смех Ванды, разом унявший то и дело просыпающееся по ее поводу беспокойство.  
        
      Стив не мог сказать, что полностью понимает ее выбор, но кто он такой, чтобы судить? Вижен, пожалевший о принятом год назад решении, теперь готов был опекать и оберегать ее, она счастлива рядом с ним… Остается надеяться, что они справятся с ситуацией, в которой оба оказались — Вижен по-прежнему работал на Старка, а Ванда скрывалась под присмотром Наташи. Хочется верить, что когда-нибудь эта беготня кончится хотя бы для них.  
        
      Стив увидел компанию за столиком сразу, как только свернул на нужную улицу. Ванда махнула ему рукой и тут же подбежала и повисла на шее:  
        
      — Привет! Мы уже думали, ты сбежал.  
        
      — Да куда я денусь… — хмыкнул Стив, обнимая ее в ответ.  
        
      Подойдя к столику и поздоровавшись с Виженом, Стив сел, слушая начавшийся до его прихода разговор. Обсуждали, как ни странно, не дела, а город, намереваясь остаться здесь на пару дней.  
        
      — Стив, ты с нами? — закончив обсуждать детали, скорее для проформы спросила Наташа.  
        
      Он качнул головой, отставляя опустевшую чашку.  
        
      — По-прежнему нет. Извините, ребята. Думаю, вам удастся повеселиться и без меня, — он подмигнул разом погрустневшей Ванде. — Не переживайте, я не собираюсь пропадать без связи.  
        
      — Тогда бери джет, — непреклонно заглянув в глаза, сказала Наташа.  
        
      Стив удивленно посмотрел на нее и решительно помотал головой:  
        
      — Нет. Вам он гораздо нужнее, чем. Таким составом просто так не спрятаться, случись что, гораздо лучше иметь возможность улететь.  
        
      — Стив, — Наташа закатила глаза. — Все в порядке, не нагнетай. С нами могущественная ведьма и достойный молота Тора синтезоид, мы сможем справиться, — упомянутые ведьма и синтезоид явно смутились и синхронно опустили головы, вызвав у Сэма смешок.  
        
      — И как это поможет, если вас найдут? Мы же договаривались — никаких столкновений с полицией и армией…  
        
      — Дальше уже моя задача. И Сэма, он неплохо учится, — она хмыкнула. — Стив, хотя бы раз в жизни не жди худшего развития событий. Раньше нам везло и в гораздо более населенных местах, тихий испанский городок в отдалении от столицы точно не страшнее какого-нибудь Гонконга.  
        
      Видя, что Стив снова собирается возразить, Наташа жестом остановила его и добавила:  
        
      — В конце концов, можешь считать, что я делаю это не ради тебя, а ради Барнса. Ему лишние несколько дней скучать в деревне, пока ты добираешься на перекладных.  
        
      Стив окончательно сдался и покраснел, вызвав разрозненные добродушные смешки.  
        
      — Хорошо, — наконец, смог выдавить он. — Ты снова права, Нат. Но если что-то случится…  
        
      — То мы прекрасно скроемся и без огромного шумного самолета, поверь мне. Но нужно забрать наши вещи.  
        
      Стив только вздохнул, кивая. Джет позволит ему оказаться в Ваканде не послезавтра или еще позже, а уже к сегодняшнему вечеру, а это значит — плюс четыре дня к отдыху. Четыре дня рядом с Баки сверх тех, которые должны были быть.  
        
      — Спасибо, — надеясь, что голос не дрогнет от избытка эмоций, улыбнулся он. — Это очень много значит для меня…  
        
      — Мы знаем, старик, — Сэм ухмыльнулся. — Все в порядке.  
        
        
      Когда шлюз джета с шипением захлопнулся за спинами Сэма, Наташи, Ванды и Вижена, Стив даже протер глаза, удостоверяясь, что происходящее ему не снится. И только потом сел за штурвал, запуская двигатели.  
        
      Пара часов — и он будет на месте.  
        
      Спохватившись, Стив достал смартфон, чтобы предупредить о раннем прилете. Баки еще не успел ответить, от Т’Чаллы пришло сообщение, содержавшее только «OK» и смайлик кота. Видимо, за него снова отвечала Шури. Заодно запросив точные координаты входа, Стив наконец поднял самолет в воздух в надежде, что ответ успеет прийти до того, как он упрется в маскировочный купол. Отвлекать королевскую семью звонками не хотелось, они и так очень много для него делают. Для них обоих.  
        
      Набрав необходимую высоту, Стив включил автопилот и откинулся в кресле, размышляя, не стоит ли подремать хотя бы час. За него решил смартфон, просигналивший о входящем сообщении.  
        
      «Привет. Ты правда скоро будешь?»  
        
      Почему-то ответу от Баки Стив был рад больше, чем координатам.  
        
      «Правда. Надеюсь, ты не слишком занят? :)»  
        
      «Придется отменить важную встречу со стадом соседских коз. Надеюсь, это не подорвет их доверие в будущем»  
        
      «Теперь мне перед ними неудобно. Нужно будет сходить извиниться»  
        
      Коротать время за дурацкой перепиской оказалось лучше всего — Стив и не заметил, как пролетело время. Между делом удалось выспросить и информацию о входе, так что к границе Ваканды Стив подлетал уже без особой опаски. Правда, когда дело дошло до купола, убедить себя не нервничать, влетая в непроницаемую на первый взгляд лесную зелень, оказалось довольно непросто. Но голограмма вокруг джета послушно рассыпалась, пропуская его внутрь и смыкаясь сразу позади. Отраженное статуей Пантеры солнце приветственно блеснуло, будто указывая верное направление.  
        
      Место на аэродроме пришлось искать самостоятельно — посадочные программы не были рассчитаны на взаимодействие с иностранной техникой. Впрочем, если намекнуть на это Шури, она исправит проблему в тот же день, но есть ли смысл? Несмотря на прогресс Ваканды на международной арене, чужакам по-прежнему не место в Бирнин Зала.  
        
      Баки уже ждал на аэродроме. Подлетая, Стив видел его возле футуристично выглядящего мотоцикла, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшегося ховербайком. Значит, все же выпросил у Шури, несмотря на то, что она предостерегала его от управления техникой с одной рукой. Как же.  
        
      Стоило Стиву сойти с трапа, как Баки нарочито лениво оттолкнулся от байка и встал, неторопливо шагая навстречу. Но Стив даже сейчас мог увидеть, каких усилий ему стоило делать вид, что не происходит ничего особенного — вроде встречи спустя два месяца. И изо всех сил старался подыграть, игнорируя зашкаливающее сердцебиение и чуть дрожащие пальцы.  
        
      Остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Баки мягко улыбнулся, разом выдавая себя чуть дрогнувшими губами. Стив не выдержал — сам шагнул вперед, не отрывая взгляда от теплых серых глаз, провел открытой ладонью по обнаженному плечу, чуть сжимая, и ниже, обвивая Баки руками и прижимая к себе.  
        
      Словно в первый раз. Когда между встречами проходило столько времени, при одной мысли о Баки начинало тянуть истосковавшиеся по объятиям ладони, и этот тактильный голод нельзя было забить ничем — только утолить. И поэтому сейчас Стив так жадно сжимал Баки, чувствуя на спине с не меньшей силой стискивающую единственную руку и теплое дыхание у самого уха. Словно не находившее себе места в последнее время, сердце наконец билось размеренно и спокойно.  
        
      — Еще немного, и я решил бы, что ты меня бросил, — отстранившись, прищурился Баки. И спустя несколько секунд заржал, видя, как шокированный таким заявлением Стив открыл рот, но так и не нашел, что сказать.  
        
      — Иди ты… к козам! — фыркнул Стив, снова привлекая его к себе и вопреки собственным словам целуя.  
        
      — Видел бы ты себя, — неохотно прервав поцелуй, сообщил Баки. — Поехали домой?  
        
      — На этом? — Стив пренебрежительно хмыкнул, выказывая недоверие к ховербайку.  
        
      — О, ты удивишься, Стиви. Ты очень удивишься, — Баки расплылся в улыбке. — Но поведу я.  
        
      Усилием воли заставив себя не спорить, Стив кивнул. Уже имеющий опыт Баки даже одноруким справится лучше, чем уставший и впервые видящий эту игрушку Стив.  
        
      Через пять минут, уносясь в закат на вроде как немыслимой для таких габаритов скорости, Стив точно знал, что обязательно попробует сесть за руль сам. Но завтра. Или, может, даже послезавтра, потому что тесно прижимаясь к спине Баки, он, честно говоря, думал только об одном.  
        
      И это полностью исключало желание в ближайшее время вылезать из постели и выпускать оттуда Баки.  
        
      И только потом будет время купаться, кататься и рисовать. Может быть.


End file.
